


Barn Nights

by audreyanderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dates, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Thunderstorms, barns, deserted roads, farmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyanderson/pseuds/audreyanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam are on their way to a bar when their car runs out of gas and leaves them stranded in the rain without a cell signal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barn Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from my wonderful friend on Tumblr! It took me forever to write this one, so props to her for not giving up on me! :) Second One Direction fanfic ever, yay! Enjoy! (Or not!) :D

A flash of lightning illuminated the vehicle on the side of the deserted road. Thunder followed soon after and torrents of rain pounded down on relentlessly on the world. Inside the car were two boys; Liam and Zayn. 

“So what now?” Zayn asked, breaking the heavy silence in the car. 

While Liam thought of an answer his mind flashed back to earlier that evening. Liam and Zayn were getting ready to leave. Zayn was pulling on a jacket and Liam was busy putting on his shoes. Louis walked into the room, “Hey, I’m not sure if you should go out tonight. It looks like a storm is coming in.” 

“It’ll be fine.” Zayn said not turning around.

“Liam?” Louis asked turning to him. 

Liam halted in tying his shoe and glanced up at Zayn, and then to Louis. “Yeah, it will be fine.” He said, despite the bad feeling building in his gut. Normally he would have declined and agreed with Louis, but he was just so excited that Zayn had asked him out to some unknown bar on the outskirts of the town they were staying in. Liam was happy that Zayn had asked him even though Niall would have been a better drinking partner than Liam, because Liam could drink but chose not to. Liam brought this up to Zayn and Zayn waved it off saying that he would rather be with his best friend and he needed a designated driver anyways. So Liam pushed down the feeling and tried to focus on the fact that he got to spend time alone with Zayn. 

But now, sitting in the car (that's gas gauge had been blinking fervently for the last half hour), with rain coming down in sheets, stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no cell signal at ten o’clock at night Liam was beating himself up for not trusting his gut.

"I don’t know.” Liam said with a sigh. “We can’t leave the car here, so why don’t we find the nearest barn and siphon gas out? We could leave money so it wouldn’t technically be stealing, I guess.”

Liam sneaks a glance at Zayn, who is looking down at his lap with an expression that could be a mix between disappointment and shame; though Liam's not sure why he would be feeling either. 

Liam nudges Zayn's shoulder with his own causing Zayn to look up and meet Liam's eyes. Liam smiles and Zayn can't help but smile as well.

"Okay," Liam says, "let's make a run for that barn over there. I think I can see one through the rain. When we get there we can decide what to do next."

Zayn nods and both boys look at each other. "Ready?"

"Set." Liam says, a grin lighting up his face.

"Go!" They both shouted as they shoved out of the car and raced side by side towards the barn. 

When they reached the barn they were both soaking wet, but neither boy minded because they were just happy to be with the other.

Zayn grabbed a hold and pulled the big barn door open a little and then he followed Liam inside the dry barn. 

As Zayn shut the barn's door Liam bent down, hands on his knees to catch his breath. It was only once Liam had stood up and Zayn had stopped moving, that both of them had realized that they were freezing.

Zayn moved closer to Liam and shyly opened his arms for a hug, mainly because he was cold and also because he just really wanted to hug Liam. Liam accepted the hug with a grateful small smile.

After standing there for a few minutes Liam and Zayn broke apart; the boys still dripping wet with rain water and still slightly cold. But both boys having similar bursts of happiness exploding in their chests. 

Zayn and Liam looked around for any sort of fuel; rather noisily, forgetting that they were stealing. They both got off track when Liam made some comment to Zayn about his hair and soon they were both laughing and being rather loud. 

So it came to a huge shock when the barn door burst open and a large man with a greying beard and a huge rifle stood in the doorway. Zayn caught sight of him first and squeaked-actually squeaked (how embarrassing). Zayn blushed a deep red as he, Liam and the man with gun stared off.

Liam was the first to recover and started spouting off a whole string of apologies that Zayn wasn't really listening to. Zayn was more worried about the fact that the guy had a gun, he might be a homophobe or he just wouldn't listen to their explanations at all before shooting them.

But the man dispelled all of Zayn's fears with a wave of his hand and when he opened his mouth he asked the boys if they wanted some dinner, warm clothes and a place to sleep for the night.

Liam looked at Zayn for a few seconds. Zayn nodded and turned towards the man whose eyes were slightly kinder. Liam accepted and the man led the way to his small farm house. It had stopped raining and the ground was covered in big puddles. Liam fell into step next to Zayn; now feeling very shy Liam held out his hand for Zayn to hold, and as Zayn grabbed it the farmer, unbeknownst to them, had a small smile ghosting on his lips. 

When they reached the farmer's house he told them to take off their water logged shoes. That left both Liam and Zayn in wet clothes and socks to follow the nice man to his guest bathroom. Zayn and Liam took turns in the shower after stripping off their wet clothes; both avoiding the other's eyes in embarrassment. 

Once Liam and Zayn were dry and dressed in the farmer's son's clothes the man gave them a generous dinner of a delicious home cooked stew with toasted bread and apple pie for dessert. The farmer offered them the couch and the guest bedroom, but they declined the couch because they were both used to sharing a bed anyways. That night Liam and Zayn shared kisses and warmth as they slept. 

In the morning both Zayn and Liam tumble out of bed well slept. They make the bed together while quietly making the other laugh and giggle. The farmer gives them breakfast: eggs sunny side up and bacon, (A/N: Sorry, I know Zayn’s a Muslim but I have no idea if he eats pork or not, but in this story he does!), and an assortment of fruits. The nice man even gives them gas for their car and sends them on their way, not without blatantly refusing the money both Zayn and Liam tried to get him take. 

So Liam and Zayn set off hand in swinging hand with the gas tank in tow back to the rental car still parked on the side of the road. Liam filled up the tank and Zayn got in the driver’s side. “So…” Zayn says, trailing off and looking at Liam out of the corner of his eye. 

“So, what?” Liam asks turning to look fully at Zayn. Zayn shrugs and turns to look at Liam. 

Liam suddenly says, “Can I kiss you?!” Zayn nods hesitant and Liam surges forward to capture Zayn’s full lips. When Liam pulls away Zayn is breathless, but still manages to say, “What are we?” 

“Whatever you want us to be, Zee.” 

“Boyfriends?” Zayn then asks, the cutest hint of pure vulnerability in his smooth voice.  
Liam’s smile pretty much breaks his face in half at his question and he nods fiercely and then dives forward to recapture Zayn’s lips, but not before whispering, “Definitely.” 

They spent a grand total of ten minutes making out in the car before realizing that the rest of the boys were probably going out of their minds with worry about them. But to be honest, they really didn’t care. All they cared about was that they were finally with the person they both cared the most about.


End file.
